TSH causes an increase in the intracellular concentration of cyclic AMP. How this nucleotide mediates its diverse effects, however, is less clear. The discovery of cyclic AMP-dependent protein kinase activity in the thyroid offers a possible explanation for these diverse effects, and the effect of kinase activity on RNA and protein synthesis and hormone production will be studied.